Altruistic Valorians NPCs/Followers
The Valorians have a variety of troops, ranging from humans, to mobians, to even robots. Although most Valorian soldiers hail from orderly worlds and act as peacekeepers, they are among the multiverse's most seasoned veterans, having fought in every major multiverse crisis. Originally made up of mostly Mobians and even pokemon, as the Valorians' key members diversified, so did their army. Humans from the various Sonic Worlds, the Moon, and other places throughout the multiverse joined up with the Valorian ranks, seeking to do good and help keep the peace. As Vent and X joined the Valorians, the robotic division of the Valorians' forces were bolstered by reploids and other sentient synthetics. Recruitment strained significantly in the wake of the first waves of the Infected Invasion and then again after the GUN attack on the ARK; however, the Valorians have bounced back from both assaults, and their troops are as loyal as ever. Important NPCs *Cream the Rabbit : Tails' second in command, Cream has come a long way from the timid and polite tagalong that she was before the multiverse. Much like Tails, the rigors and challenges of the multiverse have forced her to rethink how she views life, and - also like Tails - lost her idol and mentor (in her case Amy Rose instead of Sonic), which led her to grow into her own. Cream is now a confident, knowledgable member of the Valorians, and is fully capable of running the faction's day-to-day operations when Tails is tending to his own business. Although once looked upon as a little sister figure, she is now viewed more or less in a maternal light by most of the Valorian army. Cheese is still by her side, but the little chao is no longer glued to her ears; Cream can be seen at various times throughout her busy days without Cheese around at all, and it doesn't seem to bother either one of them very much. : When asked about the rumors of a relationship between herself and Tails, she merely blushes, speaks dismissively or states "it's not like that." : Shortly after the GUN Arc ended but a few months before the Clone Arc began, Amy reappeared in the multiverse after years of traveling throughout the wormhole and later being made a statue by a mysterious entity. Amy's reappearance caused Cream to re-evalutate her relationship with not only the hedgehog, but with Tails and the Valorians. Having already undergone Basic Valorian Training, she picked up boxercise like Amy once had, and eventually also took to honing her skills with hammers. Seeking to take a more front-line role in multiverse events, she volunteered with Amy to go to Mundis Crystallis to learn how to use magic. Under the tutelage of the Lunfenians - and a bit of help from realizing her differing view on life from Tails - she was eventually able to grasp the basics of Water magic, and incorporated it into her widening arsenal of personal combat skills. : Alongside Tails, Cream has developed a specialized battle suit for herself which brings together various concepts and armor types that Tails has encountered and developed over his time in the multiverse. The underarmor is made from a mesh created in Ingresso, providing both maneuverability and protection. Orichalcum is used for some of the outer plating as well as her boots, providing superior protection from both melee strikes and slower kinetic projectiles. Milium - the alloy Tails created from the magic-absorbing metal used by the Unknown's acolytes during the God Wars - was used as the main component in Cream's gauntlets, allowing her to not only block incoming spells effectively, but also disrupt the magic use of enemy spellcasters. Finally, Xenolite from the depths of Mustafar was used to forger her warhammer, making it deceptively light for its size but also devastating when she lands a hit. : With a few charms gathered from Mobius and Mundis Crystallis, Cream also sports some boosted magic prowess as well, allowing her to better focus her water spells. *Prarie : Commander of the Guardian HQ and the Guardian reploid troopers under the Valorians, Prarie is a confident navigator. While she looks young, she's hinted at the fact that she's a couple of hundred years old, having been in existence before reploids and humans were essentially one in the same. While she lets X direct the main 4 Guardians and Cinnamon, she still has the respect of that portion of the faction. If Cream is the mother to all of the faction, Prarie acts as sort of a mother figure to the reploids and other robots of the faction, mentoring and guiding the ones that join the faction to the best of her abilities. *Alia : One of the navigators now under Prarie's command, and X's love interest. Their relationship has been sort of strained since the first GUN attack on the ARK when X executed a downed Knuckles clone. A rather kind navigator in general, she has a tendency to worry when members of the faction, and X to a greater extent, are off on their respective missions. As shown when the Valorians attacked Station Square, Prarie tries her best to calm her down so she can focus on her main job. As a navigator, Alia is adept with using information to the best of her ability so that other doing the fighting can focus on the fighting, and be much more prepared for whatever they end up encountering. Followers *E-123 Omega : After being "given" to Shadow by GUN as payment for completing a mission for them, Omega has hardly left Shadow's side. He knows that as long as he sticks with the Ultimate Lifeform, there will be many battles for him to partake in. With Eggman dying during the Infection Invasion, Omega's primary goal is now simply regathering his former strength and he is known for being in the front of any battle the Valorians find themselves in. His own personality is slowly starting to creep out past his stereotypically robotic way of acting as well, having moments where he's able to understand the emotions of others and act tactifully, such as when he found the dead Tails clone. He has also had moments where he has shown concern for Shadow's wellbeing. * Harupuia : X's second in command and head of the Guardian subunit, Harupuia original found Zero when he entered the multiverse, but ended up finding X in Twilight Town, managing to save him in the process. Harupuia more often than not takes X's place at important Valorian meetings, as he has more actual experiance with leadership than X does. On top of this, X dislikes taking an active political leadership role, something that grinds on Harupuia. Harupuia is a speedy fighter, much like most of the main Valorian forces. His main concerns are trying to keep more civilian members of the faction safe, in an attempt to reconcile what Copy X did to residents of Neo Arcadia, and leading the rest of the three Guardians in the faction. * Fairy Leviathan : Fairy acts laidback and flirty, though this belies a more vicious and strict interior. A leader of a section of Neo Arcadia's armies, Fairy demands respect from the troops that serve under her with her rather vicious and ruthless attitude. To others (outside of the Guardians) she seemingly would rather flirt than actually take something serious. Inside the Guardians, she has a burning need to prove herself, being the only woman of the 4. She doesn't feel much, if any need, to prove herself to the Valorians, however, since it seems like no one actually cares about proving themselves. She's taken a rather vested interest in both Garrus and Rock Man, and still claims that no one is quite like Zero "in multiple ways~". * Hidden Phantom : Phantom is a rather mysterious figure, more often than not sticking behind the scenes. What is well known about him, however, is two simple things. One is that he is beyond loyal to X, and will follow his orders to the letter and beyond, and two is that he has a knack for gathering information and creating disinformation. Phantom fights mainly using traditional ninja equipment such as shurikens and various kunai, but he also employs holograms as well. He's also the only Guardian that currently has his (or her) Armed Phenonmenon form, which makes him look like a wraith. Phantom, as the rest of this implies, is also very attentive to details, as he shows when he's already realized what Rock Light is up to when he leaves the Valorians. * Fighting Fefnir : The lowest ranked Guardian, Fefnir is a vicious fighter. He doesn't just love tearing apart opponents, he loves tearing into opponents that give him a legitimate challenge. Much like Fairy, he also has somewhat of an obsession with Zero, except he solely focuses on his immense fighting skill. It's also implied that he cares for Fairy, and likewise, to some extent, but this is buried under many layers of banter and viciousness. He's also surprisingly loyal to X, though not to the extent Phantom is. Fefnir, while seemingly a very simple character, is also a fairly complex one (though it doesn't show up very often) * Cinnamon : A sweet young medic mech that has been with X essentially since he entered the multiverse. Often considered to be the child of the group, she packs potent healing skills, and can even hold her own in a melee, evidenced by the time she nearly tore an infected Shadow clone's head in two with her drill gloves. She's very forgiving, and overlooks the rest of the groups faults while communicating with them and healing them, and is more than willing to go above and beyond the call of duty to help them out. : Category:NPCs Category:Followers